Pneumatic devices such as air brakes are widely used in the automotive industry. Typically, compressed air stored in tanks is applied to air brake operating mechanisms through flexible hoses which have couplings at both ends. Typically, the hose is a reinforced hose which is attached to a first end to a fixed push-to-connect coupling and at a second end to a rotary coupling. On a moving vehicle, when the rotary coupling moves with respect to the fixed coupling, the hose tends to twist. If the fixed coupling is a push-to-connect coupling, with a collet, there is a tendency for the coupling to rapidly degrade, wear out and fail because the collet cannot tolerate rotary motion of a rigid tube received therein to which the first end of the reinforced hose is fixed.
Push-to-connect couplings are now highly desirable because they are less expensive than other types of couplings, are reliable and make quick connections. In situations where reinforced hoses are subjected to torsional loads, the advantage of quick connect couplings have not been available because the couplings tend to fail.